The Legend of Zola
by Incredibly Pyred
Summary: Nohr. Hoshido. Two kingdoms at war with each other in an eternal struggle. But in a time of strife and blood, villains who weren't meant to serve justice can be heroes. One change, one bizarre plan that could change the fate of the world forever proves that even the smallest changes can be lasting ones.
1. Prologue

**Co-Author: Orichacos**

* * *

How did it end up like this?

It was supposed to be a simple plan — no, an _ingenious_ one. It couldn't fail… it didn't fail! He refused to believe that any of it was his fault. And yet it was. The rainy skies and the bodies of his fallen comrades littered the ground, like refuse left by animals of the dawn. He picked his way through their bodies, grimacing distastefully as his boots splashed in thick, muddy blood.

 _I…_ I _did this._ He came to realize. It was _his_ spell that did this. He nearly let himself collapse to his knees, the amount of shame heavily weighing upon him. All around him, he could hear the cheers of Hoshidan soldiers crying in joy. They, his sworn enemies, had won. They had won because of him. Nohr had been defeated _because_ of him.

Defeat.

It was a silly word to his ears, one that he didn't know the definition of. And… those cries of "Lord Ryoma"? Pathetic. The only true lords on this world belonged to Nohr, and Nohr only. And even then, the only names that they should've been crying were his. His as they writhed in agony as they perished like the devils they were. Gathering his courage, he turned away from the bodies and began the long march back to Nohr.

"Halt!" He heard behind him. He hadn't dared to turn around, already hearing the Hoshidan dogs pause their cheers. He knew who it was already, and only because he knew who it was did he stop his advance; he had no hope of killing this man before he himself would be cut down.

He put on his best (non-conniving) smile, and greeted the soldier. "Might you be talking to me? I think you've mistaken me for being one of _them._ "

He spread his arms out grandly as he gestured to his fallen comrades. _Keep it together. You'll get your revenge later._

Ryoma looked over him sternly. He broke into a sweat as the Samurai slowly glared at him up and down his body. Then slowly, steadily, he nodded once in what looked like approval before his expression softened. The samurai sheathed his extremely long blade with difficulty, before approaching Zola with less caution than before.

"That was your spell, correct?" General Ryoma asked him. Letting out a silent curse, the mage nervously nodded his head, too afraid of what might come out of his mouth. "Speak, mage. I asked you a question, and you will answer."

 _Fuck._

"Why, yes!" he straightened his back, attempting to project as much confidence as possible, "That spell was my doing, _Lord_ Ryoma. I assume you enjoyed the… pyrotechnics?"

He dared glance once more at his surroundings. Nohrian bodies laid scorched and charred, some even _melted_ ; and what life his spell missed made itself known by the many large black splotches scarring the battlefield. He would have thrown up from the smell of burnt human were it not for the rain helping to dull the foul stench.

 _O powerful Dusk Dragon, may your benevolence have granted my countrymen a swift death. I promise to atone for this folly one day._

"Enjoyed? You decimated the majority of the Nohrian forces! Of course I enjoyed them!" Ryoma let out a bellow of laughter, unintentionally shaming the mage further.

"Y-Yes, of course! That was my p-plan all along!" the mage laughed as well.

He turned his head to the side, hiding his expression. Thankfully, Ryoma didn't notice it. Or he did, and chose not to make any mention of it.

 _We'll see who's laughing when I stick one of those sticks that chop in your eyes…,_ he grinned.

"You dress oddly for a Hoshidan. Why, any one of us could have mistaken you for a Nohrian, if it weren't for your actions!"

"W-Well, you see, uh… I needed to infiltrate the Nohrian ranks! Yes, that's it. This disguise made it all the easier."

"Your face also has Nohrian features, now that I think of it."

 _Curse this rat bastard!_ "I-I'm afraid it's uh… I have my father's face and my mother's Hoshidan pride. Unfortunate, but this is who I am…"

 _Mother, father, if you're watching me from the heavens right now, please forgive your wayward son…_

Some of the Hoshidan devils began to unsheathe their blades, encircling him with bloodlust glittering in their eyes. The mage swallowed his heart back down, digging his boots further into the mud out of anxiety. The cold rain didn't help him stop shivering either.

"I see. Well, we do what we can with what we're given. I applaud your use of your Nohrian heritage anyhow."

He nodded his head rapidly. _I'm gonna get away with it! I'm gonna get away with it! I'm gonn-_

"Oh! Right. I was going to ask you if you would come with me back to Castle Shirasagi. I had hoped to reward your heroic actions during the battle."

Oh. Hell.

So, as his crafty brain figured out, he had two options here: either accept the devil's offer and enter the maw of the Faceless (not that Faceless really had maws), or he could… could…

...Reject the offer and get cut down by the devil.

He affixed his smile on his face once more. "Of course. I'd be… _delighted_ to accompany you to the royal family's grav- I mean, castle. I didn't have any plans this weekend in any case."

Barring a game of chess with Master Iago, but he didn't particularly want to throw the match anyway.

"Wonderful! We'll have a feast to commemorate our first of many victories over those Nohrian bastards!" Ryoma announced for all to hear, eliciting a cacophony of cheers and hollers from the surrounding Hoshidan troops. "And our guests of honor will be my dear sister Kamui, and the mage..."

He lowered his voice to a whisper, "...What was your name again?"

"... Zola," he whispered, regret practically _dripping_ from his voice.

"—Lord Zola! Yoshiharu, prepare a horse for him! And a sugegasa!"

The soldier — Yoshiharu, beat a fist to his chest in salute, and left the battlefield, eventually disappearing over a high hill (that was also partly destroyed by Zola's magic). Zola breathed a sigh of relief, attempting to ignore all the cheers of "Zo-la! Zo-la!" around him as Ryoma almost broke his back with his back slaps.

"You've done a great deed today, Zola. All of Hoshido will know your name!" Ryoma yelled encouragingly. "And the Nohrians shall fear it as well!"

"Hahaha… yay." Zola meekly cheered, raising a fist half-heartedly into the air.

 _What have I gotten myself into…?_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Incredibly Pyred: Hi! Hello. Incredibly Pyred here. We're here to present this batshit insane idea that we both thought up of. It started off with "What if Zola was the main character, and it just kinda spiraled off from there". Don't really have much to say, but if you have any questions, feel free to PM either one of us (we'll both answer the question(s) as best as we can. Unless if you're drunk PMing us at like 4:47 AM. I'm not gonna answer that). We won't be typing out Author's notes too much, so questions asked in reviews won't be answered.**

 _Orichacos: Heyo! Glad to meet you guys! Pyred and I are pretty big fans of the FE series, and Pyred fell in love with Zola's character in Fates. This is mostly his idea, but invited me along for the ride cause why not, right? I got some ideas from Couer Al'Aran in the RWBY archive, specifically "Professor Arc"; as well as "Arc of the Revolution" by Aleadrex. Pyred, on the other hand, was inspired by Jojo and Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. So I hope you guys get to enjoy this shitshow with us. I know Zola won't._

 _Be sure to like and subscribe! (Don't actually do that though, cuz this ain't youtube. Though if you could take a few moments to leave a review, that would be much appreciated!)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Co-Author: Orichacos**

* * *

Castle Krakenburg stood tall and forlorn as it always did, surrounded by the dead Nohrian trees and the silence of the Dusk Dragon's winds. The castle itself stood a little ways from the capital, symbolizing Nohr's independence and strength in silence. At least, that was the case for Nohr's royal family. But for others...

...The silence was broken in the dank, dark catacombs that compromised Iago's study as its owner cackled madly.

Iago raised a tome into the air. "At long last!"

His eyes shined with a sort of feverish glint. He placed the tome down again, eagerly flipping through the pages to see if there were any inaccuracies - any _defects_ at all. It needed to be perfect - _had_ to be perfect if he wanted Garon's approval. He scanned each page with sleep-deprived eyes, taking in each line of ancient script as if it were food and drink.

It wasn't everyday that the advisor to the King of Nohr could return to his roots of research and development. After all, as the most prominent advisor for the ruler of the most powerful and prosperous nation in the world, Iago would have little time to himself. But when he did…

...His day grew a little brighter. His and Nohr's.

He held a replica of an ancient spell in his hands - a magic thought lost to the ages. Its power allowed one to open the very earth itself and rain molten rock on one's foes. And after countless decades of research, he had finally reproduced that same spell.

The ancient tome's pages glowed with a red tinge, and Iago felt something along the lines of love in his heart.

"...What _is_ this racket? Master Iago, are you there…?"

Iago's maniacal laughter died down. It was replaced with a sinister smile as he twisted around, opening his arms wide in welcome as he greeted his… scapegoat. He approached his "apprentice" (At a distance of course, so he didn't contract the same terrible fashion sense that seemed to plague his visitor at all times of the day.)

"Yes, it is I. What brings you to my private study, Zola?" Iago barely hid his sneer: He had to keep his scapegoat amicable, after all.

Zola bowed his head respectfully. "Ah… no, it's nothing. I just heard explosions and…cackling. I was wondering if you were all right."

Iago's fake smile became a little more real as he held his masterpiece aloft. "I am more than all right. In fact, I am ecstatic! I have managed to recreate the ancient spell, Bolganone!"

"B-Bolganone!? B-But I thought that spell was forever lost!?" Zola stammered.

"Well, with my genius, anything is possible. And here is veritable proof!"

"Of course, Master Iago. Your genius is impeccable," his 'protégé' simpered.

Pathetic. As if he'd allow a fool such as him to be tutored under his _greatness._ His _divinity!_ Iago's expression curled significantly as his grip on the tome tightened. It was one thing to tolerate pawns, but it was another to tolerate fools. And Iago couldn't tolerate them at all when they tended to be both.

And Zola was in all three of those categories.

"Have you tested it at all, Master?" asked Zola.

Iago lost whatever patience he had. He whirled around, almost pressing his nose into Zola's face.

"Of course I haven't, fool!" Iago exclaimed. "I would need a battlefield to test this spell, lest the entire castle be destroyed!"

"O-Oh, of course. Your caution has shone through once more, like the rays of the sun."

 _No, I'm afraid that it's your intelligence that is lacking in the creative department. As well as your metaphors. But… well, well. I knew that keeping you around would be worth it._

Iago gave Zola his best smile. "Actually, I have the perfect way to test it. And _you_ , Zola, shall be the first to cast Bolganone in a millenia."

 _And be the first to die should something go awry._

"R-Really? Why, I'm honored of course, but wherever shall I cast such a spell?"

"Remember when I said I'd need a battlefield to test it? Prince Xander is leading a force to the Hoshidan plains tomorrow at dawn."

He gave Zola a pointed look. "And _you_ shall accompany them."

"M-Me? B-But why?"

"My many duties as the king's advisor prevent me from aiding the prince directly. That's why you will be sent in my stead. This is the perfect chance for you to show off your prowess as well. Use your gifts to bring glory to Nohr!

Zola straightened up from his slouch, ever the _consummate_ , deceivable fool. _Finally, I'll be free of his buffoonery once he gets himself killed in battle…_

"It'll be my honor to serve our kingdom in this capacity!" Zola said proudly, "I won't let you down, Master!"

Iago cracked a sinister smile. "Good… _good…_ I'm glad you see things my way. Now come, let's inform Prince Xander of our decision."

* * *

As one could expect, things did not go as smoothly as they hoped. After all, they had to contest with _all_ the young royals; not just Xander.

"You can't possibly be serious." Prince Leo sighed. "He looks like he'd run at the first sign of conflict."

 _Or run away to the circus,_ Iago thought. But he kept his thoughts about his protégé's fashion sense to himself and chose instead to look at Prince Leo in the eyes.

"I assure you that my apprentice can handle himself quite well. Why, I would argue he is just as proficient with magic as Princess Elise."

"Elise can't even cast combat magic." Leo pointed out.

"I-I can too!" Elise refuted, puffing out her cheeks.

Leo glared at her.

"You're lucky we even decided to let you come to this meeting," Leo said, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. "Why couldn't you have helped Camilla do... whatever it is she does…?"

"I'm sure that she can be quite proficient, given the right training," Iago smoothly interjected himself in their squabbling, "Regardless, I beg of you to give him a chance to prove himself on the battlefield. I need to see if my training has borne fruit."

"P-Please, your Highnesses. I wish to serve our kingdom a proud Nohrian." Zola said as he prostrated himself before them.

Iago was tempted to kick the little vermin in front of everyone. But Nohr, and himself in particular, had a reputation to keep. So he patted Zola on the shoulder instead to put up a front for the king's children.

"See? A proud Nohrian to the end," Iago smirked, "It would be such a _shame_ if he wasn't allowed to put his best foot forward for his country."

"Perhaps to best serve his country is to wait on the sidelines." Leo countered.

 _Thud!_

Xander finally cut in, slamming the bottom of his blade's sheath on the ground.

"That's enough Leo," he interjected. "I have made my decision. Zola shall accompany us."

"But Xander-"

"I am the general of Nohr's army, and _I_ have the final say about our army's composition. Besides..." Xander gave Zola a critical eye. "His patriotism is very refreshing to see. He should at least be granted the opportunity to gain honor and glory in the name of Nohr."

Leo glared at Iago (and Zola, by default. But who cared for such petty details?). "And you are certain of his… capabilities?"

"As certain as I ever am, Prince Leo," Iago bowed low, "He is as capable as I am, if not more so. He has my seal of approval. And even then… have I ever lied to you or your father?"

Plenty of times, at least in regards to Prince Leo. But who was counting? Not Iago, for sure.

"I suppose not. Very well then. Zola, prepare what you need and be ready to leave at dawn." Prince Xander ordered.

With a huff, Leo departed the room, swishing his cape dramatically behind him as he left. As the brat always did when things never went his way… which was, more often than not, due to Iago's own machinations. But the princeling brat didn't know that most of the time.

Zola bowed low, almost kissing the ground as he jumped at the chance to fulfill his duty. _Finally, I can be rid of this trash forever…_

Iago smiled sinisterly in response to Prince Xander's radiant expression, ushering Zola back to his laboratories.

"'And there shall be none standing but the wiser men who stay their hands, not the foolish ones who break by blade'," he quoted softly.

He walked back into the empty, dark halls of the castle, softly, sinisterly, and subtly as always. As he often did in his duty to King Garon.

* * *

The army left at the break of dawn the next day, and had marched til the latter end of noon, by which they then made camp. The sun's thin rays beat down on Zola's face as he hopped off of his horse, taking a few shaky steps before collapsing to the ground. He wiped some sweat off of his face, and momentarily slid his cap off from the top of his head.

 _At least I didn't have to walk,_ Zola sighed in relief.

He could only imagine how sore his feet would have been, given how unused to travel by foot he was. Not that he was used to horseback either, but Prince Xander had insisted as he considered Zola his 'retainer', even if it was for one short battle that Zola would gleefully display his magical prowess in. Still though… his ass hurt from the horse's rocking motions, and he suspected that he'd be sore the next day.

"Zola, are you well?" Prince Xander stopped to ask. He handed him a flask of water as he drained his own.

"Q-Quite fine, your majesty! I'm just unaccustomed to horseback riding is all." Zola tried to give his prince a reassuring smile, but his discomfort turned it into a slight grimace.

"I see. Well, don't worry; it gets better with time. I'm sure after our victory today, you'll have much more practice in our campaign."

"R-Right. O-Of course, your majesty. I have just the trick up my sleeve to bring you a decisive victory." Zola patted his satchel, handmade by his mother, where Bolganone rested within.

Prince Xander smiled and patted him on the back lightly. "Oh? I'm glad to hear it! As the protégé of my father's most trusted advisor, you are more than welcome to interject with a plan you see fit. Although…"

He narrowed his eyes at Zola. They crinkled in the corners. _Stress,_ Zola's mind whispered to him.

"Although…?" Zola repeated.

Prince Xander shrugged, "I've never heard Iago take on an apprentice before. He has never mentioned you in our talks..."

Zola opened his mouth, and then closed it. He studied the ground in interest as he fidgeted around uncomfortably. Iago had stressed upon him the importance of their respective positions. Of how Zola was his secret weapon. But not even revealing it to the king or prince was…

...Disheartening, to say the least.

"Well, Master Iago did say I was his secret weapon! Hehehe, hehe." He joked, though his laugh died as soon as it came. He took a sip of water to calm his nerves. After a moment of silence between the two, Prince Xander sat down next to Zola, nodding at the soldiers that passed by. He stared off into the distance and placed his gauntleted hands on the grass.

"...Tell me. Do you have any family, Zola?" he asked nonchalantly, as if talking about the weather.

"I-I used to. My father was the Duke of Ifor Preece, a duchy in Northern Nohr." As he said this, he fingered the hilt of the dagger on his belt. A birthday gift from his father, before he passed on. The pommel was of a dragon's claws grasping a black pearl, though the rest of the dagger was minimalistically ornate.

"Ifor Preece, huh?" Xander noted, intrigued. " I remember that Duchy holding some prime land."

"That's right. The province held high quality timber that made up most of the kingdom's navy."

Xander scratched his chin idly. "Yes, I do recall that. Why then are you serving Iago as his apprentice, and not running the province?"

"There were… circumstances," Zola mumbled. He fiddled with the top of his hat uncomfortably as he quailed under the questioning.

Prince Xander nodded and stopped speaking. There were no noises for a while, other than the ones made by the army around them. The prince sighed. And then…

"Do not forget that family is important," he said softly, "It is in our very blood and soul. And _it_ … is the reason why we march forth to fight the Hoshidans today."

"Right. Of course, my prince. I-I assume you're speaking of Lady Corrin?"

Xander nodded once, and then stood up. "Well, we've dallied enough. It'll not be long before the battle begins. I need to address the troops."

Zola rose as well. "Prince Xander…"

"Yes? What is it?" Xander turned to regard him.

"I… I have a plan for myself to execute, i-if you would like to hear it?" Zola stammered, trying to force his way through his nervousness.

"Of course. I did say to speak your mind. What is this plan?"

Zola smirked, and then slipped his cap back on his head (hiding whatever undignified hat hair there was). Then he unlatched his satchel and brought out the tome that would lead them to victory. "Iago discussed the plan with me, but I decided to make a few adjustments of my own…"

 _Showtime._

* * *

"Halt! State your purpose!" the Hoshidan guard demanded. He stamped his feet on the ground, and then glared at Zola with a molten glint in his eyes. "The capital is currently under a lockdown due to a terrorist attack from the Nohrian scum. No one is allowed in or out of the capital at this point in time!"

 _Not that it'll matter after today,_ Zola thought smugly. He gave the guard his most dazzling smile that was driven into instinct by Iago's training.

As much as it disgusted him, a disguise was needed in order for his plan to work. And even though he felt icky wearing such a guise, the typical Hoshidan samurai proved apt for the situation at hand. That, coupled with the fact that only a select few knew about his talent for shapeshifting…

Well, it was too easy.

"I come bearing a message for Lord Ryoma. I was told that it was for his eyes only." Zola said in his best Hoshidan accent. By Dusk, would he need to wash his mouth after this whole ordeal.

"And where do you come from, messenger?"

"The Bottomless Canyon outpost. The outpost has fallen, and Captain Omozu has sent me with an urgent letter, which _you_ are impeding!" Zola used his disgust to fuel his semi-fake outrage. The guard shrank a bit before bowing.

"M-My apologies. Please, go ahead." The guard ushered. With fleet steps, Zola made his way into the castle grounds.

Zola rolled his eyes and stuck a tongue out at the village idiot while he wasn't looking. _At least ask for identification! How are we still stuck in a war with such incompetent barbarians after all these years?_

Zola briskly walked into the castle town, ignoring all the wondrous sights that _should_ and _would_ belong to Nohr. He paid no attention to the whispers, or the occasional feeble attempts of a merchant's guile to persuade him into purchasing a useless trinket. He was a busy man: he had no time for _trash._

Soon enough, Zola found the castle garrison preparing to sally forth. He smoothly slipped in with the other Hoshidan warriors, blending in with their masks and helmets. After a bit of bustling, they all stood silently in formation, while a warrior clad in red armor stood above them on a platform.

 _Ugh, that is_ so _gaudy. Dusk, he's like a lobster..._

"Proud warriors of Hoshido! I, Lord Ryoma, hereby declare war on Nohr!"

Zola sighed and nodded. Or he would've nodded if it didn't stand out amongst the sea of uniform fodder. _Yadda yadda yadda. Hurry up, Lord Lobster!_

"As ages have gone past, we have been trapped within a never-ending spiral of conflict with our greatest enemies, who continue to hound at our heels in order to sate their greed!" Ryoma roared, raising a clenched fist, "For too long, they have gotten away with their crimes and avarice! But today, I say no more!"

The Hoshidans faced forward and stood completely still. Zola almost facepalmed.

What was the point of a speech if your audience didn't react?

"Some of you may have heard the news of Lady Mikoto's passing," Ryoma said softly, "But to keep things brief, it was indeed the work of the Nohrians who murdered our Queen in cold blood. So to this, I say to you - war! We shall not stop until they have paid for their crimes with interest: an eye for an eye, blood for blood! Even as we speak, the Nohrians are marching across the plains, intent on pillaging and killing our countrymen, friends, and… loved ones. But I say that we strike while the iron is still hot!"

 _Maybe I don't need to implement the plan at all. It looks like he's doing a good enough job delaying them by himself._

He paused, and then unsheathed his sword (katana, Zola vaguely remembered). " **Who shall ride with me!?"**

An uproar from the garrison answered him: a mob of soldiers crying out their approval with arms raised; both literally and figuratively. A faint "I love you Lord Ryoma!" was heard as well, though it was drowned out quickly. Zola cheered as well, though kept anything past the initial "Yeah!" to himself.

 _May the Dusk Dragon guide Nohr to victory over these peons!_

"We sally forth to the Hoshidan Plains in five minutes. With Princess Kamui at our side, nothing can even attempt to stop us!" He gestured to the left of the platform, where a fair lady with white hair stood. Zola's eyes widened.

 _Wait, that's Princess Corrin! What is a proud member of the Nohrian royal family doing here!?_

"Lord Ryoma! Lady Kamui! Lord Ryoma! La-"

Zola was so shocked that he didn't notice all of the other soldiers scrambling to gather their gear. He blinked and took a step back involuntarily as a samurai collided with him. The samurai pounded his back, lurching Zola forward.

"Don't just stand there, brother! If you're ready, then head to the castle gates!"

Zola winced briefly, rubbing his surely bruised arm before responding. "R-Right! I'm coming!"

As soon as the soldier's back was turned, Zola glowered at him.

 _You'll be the first to be incinerated!_

He began his march to the castle gates, where he would soon enact phase two of his master plan.

* * *

Sunset.

It was time.

The cool Hoshidan breeze blew through the meadowside, ruffling the tall grass and the boughs of wheat. Water splashed under Zola's feet as he marched with the Hoshidan army. He ignored the captain's barks and orders as he unlatched his satchel and brought out the tome.

 _Almost… Almost…_

He'd slowed down his marching pace until it matched that of the rearguard. Once the battle began, he'd slip off, and then, well…

Glory would be won in Nohr's name, brought by his hand.

As the two armies faced each other, he could faintly hear the armies' respective commanders say something, though he couldn't make out the exact details from his current position. A small pause, then the sound of weapons being drawn, followed by deafening war cries as the soldiers in front of him charged off to their deaths. Taking in his surroundings, he spotted a concealed outcropping that would reveal him only to the Nohrian side. Zola grinned.

 _Perfect._

He too charged off, but instead of following everyone else, he beelined for the outcropping instead. A few stray arrows shot his way, and a few spells as well, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

He ignored the Hoshidan's war cries as he flitted into the outcropping. And then he morphed back into his glorious self.

It wasn't a pleasant process by any means. Changing basic features such as the color of his eyes or hair? Child's play. Changing his height and mass, along with body structure? It proved to be a much more complicated process for him. Sweat browed his forehead as he concentrated on his original form. His cheekbones softened considerably, thinning back to their original gaunt. Then he shortened as his spine deformed back into its original length. Muscle became thin flab as he reverted back to his usual constitution.

Zola panted hard as he leaned against the grassy, rock wall.

But it was short lived as someone rushed towards him.

"You!" snarled a Hoshidan samurai, "I thought something was off about you during the ceremony! Have you no pride, no honor!?"

He raised his blade to run through Zola, "No, don't answer that. I know your ilk already, _Nohrian!"_

 _No! Not now!_

"Not when I'm so close!" Zola yelled in terror, not realizing he was voicing his thoughts aloud. He threw himself to the side, narrowly dodging the blade. Thinking quickly, he ran a list on what he could use to defend himself.

 _I didn't bring any tomes other than Bolganone with me! Dusk, you fool!? W-What else do I have on me? U-Uh, um- OH SHIT!_

Zola barely avoided being disemboweled, the samurai's sword cutting through his robes. He lost his footing and fell on his backside, though he quickly surveyed the damage and made sure he didn't get cut. His searching hands brushed past something hard by his belt. He immediately gripped it.

 _Wait, that's right! My dagger!_

Even now, his father was looking over him...

"Die Nohrian scum!" The Hoshidan samurai cried out. Thoughts immediately translated to action.

...And his mother too.

"YOU FIRST, HOSHIDAN DOG!" Zola yelled louder. He quickly swung his satchel off his shoulder and into the side of the samurai's head. With a solid _crack_ , the warrior fell back, stunned; allowing Zola to lunge forward and draw the dagger in one motion, sheathing it within his foe's chest. He heard the Hoshidan gasp in shock and pain as he twisted the dagger before ripping it out. This time, he slashed at the samurai's exposed neck; severing his jugular and silencing him forever.

Blood spurted out from the wound and showered Zola in red. He barely noticed with the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He stood there for a moment, basking in the glory of his achievement, and then began laughing.

"Hehehe, Hahahaha! I-I did it! HAHA!" Zola cackled loudly. "I SURVIVED! My first kill of many! Hahaha! BEHOLD MY POWER, MY WILL TO SURVIVE! ALL HAIL ZOLA! ALL HAIL ZO-"

Some blood from his coated face dripped into his mouth, causing him to gag.

"Grk! Ugh, what is- Oh… Oh Dusk…" Finally realizing that he was soaked in Hoshidan blood and that he allowed some into his mouth caused the adrenaline to subside rather quickly, and shock set in. Nausea followed, and then…

"Blrg!"

Vomit. Lots and lots of vomit. It splashed on the ground as a geyser erupted in a puddle from Zola's mouth. It dribbled down his front, staining his fabulous clothing with a garish shade of light green. It mixed in with the blood on his already stained clothes, producing an uncomfortable image as the chunks from his vomit stuck out against the blood.

Zola spat. "Oh geez…" He felt weak in the knees, and thought that maybe he could just… stop functioning, at least for a bit.

No. He couldn't stop now. There was a job that he needed to finish. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and then flipped open the pages of the tome, with a bloody hand, corrupting the pages with a red stain. He stood up straight, or as straight as he could be with his queasiness, and then proclaimed an offering to the Dusk Dragon in the heavens.

"O earth and flame, rise up from hell. Split thy ground in twain and rain hellfire upon my fo- _Arrrrrrgh!_ "

And then a small red bird dive-bombed him, colliding with his face at mach ten. He stopped reciting the incantation, and rage slowly welled up from the depths of his heart.

Zola closed the tome and whacked at the bird. "Shoo! Get away, y-you… _arrrrrrrgh!_ You insufferable ball of feathers! Your mother was a dodo and your father smelt of bird droppings! " He opened the tome again." O earth and flame, rise up from hell. Split thy groundintwainandrainhe - _why are you still here!?"_

The bird perched itself on a nearby rock, giving him the _smuggest_ look he'd ever seen. It chirped mockingly.

"You cannot stop me! I have survived the reaper's harvest itself! It will take more than an insignificant creature to-" As Zola was ranting, the bird flew onto his hat and painted it white with its droppings.

 _Oh. Good. Now I've been bloodied, soiled, and defecated on. What more do you want from me, Dusk Dragon? Well, at least it can't get any worse than thi-_

The red devil (and it was probably one of the Hoshidans, because there was no _way_ it could be a product of Nohr) began pecking at his neatly groomed hair. Zola jumped in pain as his sideburns were torn away from the side of his head.

"Oh- Ow! You- Ow! Son of a - _THAT IS ENOUGH!"_

It couldn't be said precisely what set him off. Perhaps it was the destruction and defilement of his favorite clothes. Perhaps it was the constant interruptions of his glorious plan. Maybe he was just having a bad day and the bird was the straw that broke the wyvern's back. But nonetheless, Zola grew _furious_. Opening the tome once more, he stared at the annoying, overgrown fly hovering in front of his face in utter contempt.

"O earth and flame, rise up from hell. Split thy ground in twain and rain hellfire upon my foes! Paint the sky red and the ground black! Erupt, BOLGANONE! NOW BEGONE YOU FLUFFY BALL OF MISERY!"

The bird, if it could be called that, squawked once and flashed Zola. Then it flew away, far away from Zola's outcropping. It chirped brightly underneath the Hoshidan sun, flapping its wings without a care in the world. _Good… good. Now fly back to the Hoshidans, my dear target pra-_

Zola's eyes widened. "Wait… no! Wrong side! _Wrong side!_ Fly the other way, you stupid rodent! You aren't supposed to go that way!"

The skies darkened as the earth channeled the tome's energies. Cracks began to erupt within the midst of the field the bird flew into. Which was… which was…

...The Nohrian side of the conflict.

Cries of confusion came from the Nohrian ranks as the very ground they stood on cracked and ruptured, shaking with pent-up energy. A giant fissure opened, exposing the bright glowing magma of the earth before it was launched into the air; balls of molten rock raining down upon the battlefield, specifically _only_ on the Nohrian army. He could hear the Nohrian commanders usher a full-on retreat with haste. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw the royal family safely evacuating the battlefield.

Until the stare of Prince Xander smoldered him on the spot.

Even from a mile away, he could feel the utter contempt and sense of betrayal that Xander had for him. The prince raised his blade, Siegfried, up to point at him. No words needed to be passed along from master to servant as he twisted his steed around, leaving Zola's own horse to burn up in the spell as magma engulfed it from the skies.

Traitor.

 _Traitor._

Before his own eyes, his countrymen fell to the grasp of the powerful magic, their cries of pain resounding through the air. He thought he recognized one or two of the soldiers from the march towards the plains, but he wasn't sure. Not that he'd know now in any case. They were gone - as gone as the ashes in the winds that his spell left behind.

"What…?"

Then there was naught but silence on both sides. The Nohrians, wiped out by one of their own. And the Hoshidans, stunned at the unexpected victory that they had wrenched from their long time aggressors.

Zola felt the tome in his hand growing lighter, and dared to glance down at it. It was burning away, the energy expelled too much for such a shabby knock-off to hold effectively. Soon, naught but ashes remained.

…

How did it end up like this?

* * *

"...And that is my report on the battle, father," Xander finished, his heart aching with sorrow and vengeance.

"I see. For such an event to befall us is quite… unfortunate." Garon said coldly, with a hint of annoyance.

It was nightfall when Xander finally returned to the castle. He'd wandered the empty halls, his hands and mind numb, thinking about Corrin's betrayal. Most likely, his younger siblings were having the same thoughts as him. But when Garon called him to the throne room to discuss the outcome of the battle… he was as impassive as usual. Garon was as still as the Nohrian trees and the empty corridors that he'd traveled past minutes ago.

 _Zola… I'll have your head for this betrayal!_ Xander thought to himself. He glanced at Iago, and noted his sorrowful expression. _He must have had a lot of faith in his apprentice... it must be a shock to hear that Zola would betray us._

"Iago." Garon called.

"Yes, my liege?" He responded, his voice full of sadness and hurt.

"That traitor was _your_ apprentice. I fully expect you to receive a suitable punishment for your… _miscalculation._ "

Iago bowed low, hiding his face from view. Xander could only imagine the shame he was feeling at the moment. Hell, he knew that _he_ was at a loss when Corrin betrayed their family… no, _his_ family. But for there to be another traitor that he trusted in blindly…

Well, further measures would have to be enforced.

"I accept your punishment for my negligence, my liege," Iago replied regretfully. "But I will carry out my duties. Even _I_ didn't expect Zola to betray us like this. Such an oversight is a… _folly_ on my part, I admit."

"Hm."

Garon crossed his legs and rested his head on an arm, slouching in his throne. Then he stood up and approached Xander, ice floating in his eyes.

"Xander. If - no _when_ you encounter the traitors again, put an end to them both. That is an order from your father and your king," Garon's voice boomed.

Xander kneeled and bowed his head. "Yes father. I will not hesitate to bring these traitors to justice."

King Garon's will would be done.


	3. Chapter 2

**Co-Author: Orichacos**

* * *

"So, Zola. Tell us - from which village do you hail from?"

Clomp. Clomp. The horse crept forward steadily on the dirt path as Zola rode on its saddle. They were half an hour away from his archenemies' stronghold, and he was more than uncomfortable with his traveling companions. Ryoma was on one side, and Lady Corrin was on the other. And no matter how much of a true noble Lady Corrin was, that didn't stop the fact that Zola was surrounded by devils who would… put him on a stick and then roast him on a fire?

Master Iago never did teach him the finer points of Hoshidan cuisine.

They'd left the plains at a leisurely pace, since they'd won the battle. First, they had passed a pristine lake. Then, a small village. And now, a heavily wooded forest. The dark clumps of the branches made him squint. There wasn't much to see other than the dirt path in front of them and the brush on either side of the army.

Zola paused for a moment, thinking of a suitable lie. "I was born on the go. My family were merchants constantly on the move. We might as well have been nomads."

"I see. You must be a rather worldly person then." Ryoma concluded. Corrin, or Kamui as the Hoshidans called her, stared at him. Nervous, Zola called her out on it.

"L-Lady Kamui, is something the matter?"

She had the decency to blush, but shook her head and responded. "You seem familiar, that's all. You… wouldn't happen to have traveled to Nohr, have you?"

Panic shot through him, but his silver tongue moved into action. "I have. You must have seen me with my family when we went to visit Castle Krakenburg. I certainly remember you: Your beauty refused to remove itself from my memory."

If anything, her blush deepened. "A-Are you sure…? I've been stuck in a fortress all my life. I don't think I ever met you be-"

"N-No! Nope! I… I remember now! It was, uh… Lady Camilla? It was Lady Camilla! Ahahahahahaha! How silly of me!"

"Ahahahahaha?" Corrin laughed along hesitantly. "Um… but I've never heard about you from Camilla before. Are you sure yo-"

"Lord Ryoma! How long is it until we reach the castle!?" Zola changed the subject, his voice a higher pitch than usual. He pointedly ignored Lady Corrin's protests as he turned to look at Ryoma instead. _Help me out here, idiot!_

"Not too far. Just another kilometer or so." Ryoma responded, completely oblivious to his sister's predicament. "I'm sure my siblings will be quick to welcome you. Well, aside from Takumi. But we don't talk about Takumi."

"I-I see. Sorry for asking. I'm still inexperienced to horseback travel, so riding for an entire day is… uncomfortable."

"Oh? Well don't worry about it for much longer. Hah, maybe I can convince Hinoka to give you riding lessons. You've probably seen her flying high on her pegasus."

 _Does he mean that red-haired brute raining death from above?_ "T-That won't be necessary."

One of the soldiers marching behind them snorted.

Zola pointedly ignored him.

"I see. Very well. You are an _onmyodo_ , so I suppose horseback isn't essential," Ryoma laughed, pounding his back until he bucked forward.

 _Just kill me now…_

Ryoma crossed his arms, "So, is this your first time in our beautiful capital?"

"Second time, actually." Zola replied, "Regretfully, I've never been able to travel around Hoshido all that much."

"Hm, I see. Well, it is a beautiful capital filled to the brim with plentiful sho-"

A black shadow flitted amongst the branches of the trees, breaking the leaves off. Zola lost track of it as it hopped through a canopy. He reached for the dagger he'd used to kill the samurai from before as he glanced around at the depths of the forest nervously. The shadow materialized on Ryoma's other side, taking the form of a man. Zola's body tensed up like a spring, ready to propel his steed into motion.

"Ah, Saizo! What news do you have?" Ryoma remained unafraid of the man's sudden appearance.

"My Lord, the path remains clear and the Nohrians have yet to launch another attack. We're safe for the moment. That is," The man glanced at Zola, but managed to convey a lifetime of hate and scorn in that single moment their eyes met. Zola recoiled in fear. "... if you allow me to finish what we have started."

Ryoma caught Saizo's wayward stare at Zola, and did not approve of it. "Saizo, this man has given us a decisive victory against the Nohrians. He poses no threat to us: He doesn't even have a tome on him."

"Even still my lord, I would rather be safe than sorry. By all accounts, he confessed that his father was a Nohrian."

Zola used this opportunity to save himself, as well as to snipe at his enemies.

"Oh, so the sons must bear the sins of their fathers? At least my father never murdered a man unprepared to die! Can you say the same, you charlatan!?

Saizo glared at him intently. Then he burst out in laughter, so that the entire army could hear.

Zola frowned.

"Oh? So that is your response?" Saizo sighed, "How very typical of a Nohrian to fail in understanding our means. Listen well, Nohrian, because I'll only say it once."

Zola crossed his arms, and looked into the ninja's eyes. "Hurry up so we can end this game of charades."

A wind blew past, ruffling the leaves of the forest. Saizo disappeared as Zola raised an arm to shield his eyes. He looked left to right and right to left, frantically discerning where he went. And then…

A sharp object tickled Zola's throat. He let out an involuntary gasp.

He didn't dare breathe, in case it wasn't a bluff.

"Nohrian," the ninja growled a low guttural sound. "We do what we must in order to protect our lieges. There is no place for hesitation… or for morals. Do you understand what I'm trying to _convey_ to you?"

The message was clear - if Zola stepped over the line that was not meant to be crossed… his head would be theirs. He slowly nodded once, not daring to swallow in case the four-pointed knife punctured his throat.

"That's enough, Saizo!" Ryoma bellowed. "I will not have my guest threatened in front of me, _especially_ by my own retainers! Do you understand what _I_ am trying to convey to you?"

Saizo muttered something under his breath as he withdrew to Ryoma's side once more, allowing Zola to breathe in peace. He rubbed at the spot the knife had almost pierced his throat and swallowed.

Ryoma turned to face the rest of the army. "That goes for the rest of you as well! Zola is to be treated as an honored guest from now on. Should I hear of anymore threats to his person, I will personally punish the transgressors!"

A cry of affirmation came from the marching line, and soon everyone resumed the march. Ryoma turned to Zola, an apologetic and embarrassed look on his face. "I apologize for Saizo's paranoia. He means well, but he can go overboard sometimes."

 _Clearly_.

Zola smiled meekly. "It's fine, I understand. I went too far as well. I don't like my family being spoke ill of, but there was no need to do the same to his own."

Smiling, Ryoma murmured. "Tell this to no one, but… Saizo himself had strained relations with the previous Saizo of the family - his father. To him, family means little… only the name itself and the honor it carries."

Staying silent, Zola nodded once.

"You still didn't need to do that, brother." Lady Corrin sighed, "I'm sure we all trust Zola. It isn't as if he's a traitor to the cause. He saved a lot of lives today, right?"

She smiled reassuringly at the mage.

 _I am so dead,_ he thought. Nohr was after him, he was surrounded by the Hoshidan devils, and there would be a split second decision before someone decided he was a traitor and splattered his brains with an arrow, or caved in his ribs with a boulder, or roasted him over a Hoshidan firepit.

He hid a malicious smirk from those that were watching. _No… if I bring the head of one of the royal family, then…_

A plan began to form in his mind. He could still salvage this.

He had to.

* * *

They arrived at Castle Shirasagi by nightfall. Ryoma had the guards show Zola to the guest quarters, where he would be staying indefinitely. Bidding goodnight to his escorts, Zola waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps before silently contemplating his next move.

 _I need to get back into Nohr's good graces, and the only way to do that is to bring them the head of a Hoshidan royal. But who to go after?_

Ryoma was certainly out of the question. If Saizo was any indication of his other retainers, Zola had no hope of getting within stabbing distance without a thorough body search, let alone bypassing Ryoma's own reflexes.

Maybe Hinoka? Or any of the younger siblings? They would be an easier target in the long run, but he'd most likely attract Ryoma's ire. No, he had to be secretive about it. There was no sense in blowing his, ah, ahem, "cover" too quickly (that the Hoshidan peons made up for him on the spot). Get in their good graces first - that was how all espionage missions began. Biding time and waiting for the right moment to strike was what he specialized in.

"What!? Were you seriously this stupid all along Ryoma, or did I not notice?" a voice roared in anger. "A Nohrian, here!? Have you forgotten the tragedy - Mother, already!?"

And then a softer voice, almost a whisper to the point where Zola had to move closer to hear. "Quiet, Takumi. You'll disturb our guest. And I have _not_ forgotten mother's death."

"But, a Nohrian here of all pla-"

"I know you had to retreat due to injury before the battle was done, so you haven't heard," Ryoma cut in softly, "But this 'Nohrian' granted us a victory."

"I - no," the other voice spat, "He's no more trustworthy than King Garon or his pets. I won't trust him. You shouldn't trust him."

Fabric moved. "And I will digress. He's no more untrustworthy than you or I. We are family, Takumi. Do you trust my judgement on this matter?"

"...No. I won't try to press you on this matter Ryoma, but I don't have to trust him on a personal level either."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just asking that you give him the benefit of the doubt. Now come: It is late, and we have much to do tomorrow."

After that, Zola heard only footsteps moving away. He grimaced as he sat upon his "bed", a floor mat with a pillow and blanket. By Dusk were Hoshidans primitive. He contemplated his plan for tomorrow.

 _I have only a limited time before the feast, two days at most. I need to kill one of them either before or at the feast, as news of their death would travel fastest. If I wait too long, there's no guarantee that the other royals will be with Ryoma's entourage afterwards, and by extension; within my striking distance._

Zola glanced at the door. _Perhaps I should get a layout of the castle._

Go out? Foolhardy. Not when everyone and their local priests wanted to plant a knife firmly in his back. He'd be better off waiting until morning until someone was assigned to give him the tour around the castle. If he snooped around by himself, he wasn't sure if he'd survive until daylight.

" _Strike like a snake, not like a Faceless,"_ Master Iago's words whispered in his mind. He grinned devilishly, and then twitched once as he laid down on the mat like a boor. He turned one way and then the other, trying to get as comfortable as possible. Once he found a position he could fall asleep in, he began to drift off to sleep.

Sniff. Sniff. He sniffed the air in confusion, sitting back up in the mat. He placed his cap back on his head after it slipped when he laid down and looked around.

 _What_ is _that smell…?_

He looked around once, twice, and then an epiphany hit him. He looked down at his soiled, bloodied clothes. His clothes that smelled of vomit, and sweat, and blood, and bird shit.

 _...Oh._ "Oh."

 _...Why didn't anyone tell me?_

Then again, _everyone_ smelt ripe after the battle. They probably forgot to direct him to the baths, as well as give him a change of clothes.

 _Well shit. I can't sleep like this._ Zola grabbed his dirty clothes and peeked his head out of his room. Luckily, he spotted a servant at the end of the hall, and approached her. Her red hair made her stand out, along with her rather elegant clothing

 _Hoshidan servants are at least on par with Nohrian maids in looks. Hopefully their service will match._

"Excuse me?" He called to her. The girl looked to him with a doe-eyed expression, like she was caught doing something naughty. He approached her, grimacing slightly as he knew he probably reeked.

"Yes? O-Oh! You're that onmyodo from today's battle." She stammered, either from seeing him in his undergarments or his Nohrian features. Zola raised a brow in confusion.

 _Was she at the battle? Eh, probably from the encampment with the healers._

"Could you point me to the baths? I need to wash after a long day." He smiled, trying not to arouse suspicion. Dusk, it felt sickening to be so amicable with his enemies; but he couldn't risk treating them as the dogs they were.

"Y-Yes, of course. Please follow me, um… Z-Zola, was it?" The girl said tentatively.

Zola rolled his eyes. Oh, she was _that_ type, wasn't she?

"Correct. May I know your name?

"O-Oh, right. I'm sorry, where are my manners?" The girl flushed, ducking away to semi-privately scold herself for a moment. "My name is Sakura."

"Sakura, huh?" Zola tested the name. Somehow, it felt familiar.

"Are you… a servant around here?" Zola smiled benignly at her.

She fidgeted in place and avoided his gaze. "U-Um… I-"

"No, it's fine. You don't have to answer," Zola said soothingly. He almost wanted to console her before remembering that she was a filthy, filthy heathen with squinty eyes. Maybe if she could actually _see_ him, she'd remember that he was her enemy. "Just lead the way. I'll see myself in. You're probably off the clock anyways."

"A-Ah. But, um… I'm, uh…"

"No, no. You don't need to address me by "milord" or "sir"," Zola laughed to himself. "It's fine. I'm Zola. Just Zola."

 _At least, until you address me as His Majesty "Ruler of Actually Civilized People" Zola. That has a nice ring to it._

"Oh, um… nevermind then. Please follow me," she smiled sweetly before turning around and leading him through the corridors.

The cool night air tickled against Zola's skin as he drew a breath. It was so different from Nohr… so _crisp._ It was like drinking sweet nectar or the light brush of a comb in the mornings. Sakura led him outside, slipping on a pair of shoes that looked like they were made by a craftsman who was dropped on the head as a child, before walking towards a shed. _No, not a shed… more like an overgrown outhouse._

There was a fenced off area that steam was emerging from that gave its presumed bathers some privacy. Connected to the fenced off area was what looked like a horse's shed, with wooden cubicles that allowed people to hang up their clothing. Zola crinkled his nose at Sakura's back in disgust.

 _Well, at least you know the basic concept of shame and privacy. Not so much about structural integrity, though…_

Sakura stopped in front of the entrance. "Here it is. There is a basin of water within each stall; please use it to wash yourself before entering the hot spring."

"I see. Thank you, Sakura. Have a nice night." With that, Zola walked into the shed and into one of the stalls. He spotted the basin right away, noticing an oddly shaped ladle hanging over it on a wall. Stripping down, he realized something.

"Shit. I should have given her my clothes to wash." He stared down at his rancid clothes, before coming up with an idea. Tossing them into the basin, he cast a small fire spell to heat up the water to a boil, then used the ladle to stir the contents. He felt somewhat silly, like a witch from the times of old preparing a concoction. This continued for another few moments before he took his clothes out of the basin and hung them over the stall walls to dry, then dumped whatever water remained on himself. Dusk was it disgusting, but he had no choice.

 _No matter. The hotspring should remove the remainder of the impurities._

He grabbed a towel that hung on the opposite wall, covered himself, then left the stall to enter the hotspring. He opened the door leading to it, a great warmth spreading across his body.

 _Oh, that feels pleasant._ He smiled as he walked forwards. At the opposite end of the pool of water, he saw another man whose face was obscured by steam. Dipping a toe in, he found the heat satisfactory and submerged himself. It was quite relaxing, and something he needed after such a stressful day.

 _Maybe these devils were on to something._ He thought dreamily, sinking down into the depths of the hot water's folds. Letting himself relax, he could feel his muscles unwind, releasing the ache in them. The heat started from his torso, and then spread all the way up to his face. At the moment, he wanted to stay there forever. The other man, and Zola still couldn't tell who it was, splashed some water as he watched, amused.

"It's good isn't it?" his companion asked. "Especially after a long day like this, you've got to take every opportunity to relax."

Zola nodded. "Yeah… I can see why."

They sat in silence for a moment, relaxing in the glistening liquid's warm embrace. No words needed to be exchanged in this moment of commiseration - Zola knew that. They just needed to sit, relax, and enjoy each other's company. He watched as the steam from the bath slowly drifted into the stars above, disappearing into the thin cool air.

"...Are you new here?" asked his companion, "I don't think I've seen you around before."

Zola nodded again. "Something like that. It's… complicated."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"Mmhm."

"Right."

"Well," the other occupant sighed, "As enlightening as this man-to-man conversation has been, I really need to get going. I've been here long enough."

As the other occupant stood up, the fog thinned for a moment, revealing his face. Zola squinted a little and then opened his mouth.

 _Oh. Shit._

His companion squinted at his face for a moment too, before widening his eyes in shock. He looked frantically for the bow that he traditionally used, before realizing that he was in the baths. Then he opened his mouth.

"You! _Assassin!_ _ **Nohrian scum!**_ You dare try to sabotage our great kingdom from within!? To target _me_ , of all people!? You filth…"

Zola quickly shook his head, waving his hands in front of him. "NO! No. Nonononono, you've got it all wrong! I'm just here to-"

"SILENCE!" Takumi yelled before lunging at Zola. "DIE!"

Zola quickly dove away, wading through the pool to leave the hotspring. He could hear Takumi following close behind. Zola slipped on the smooth stone below his feet, falling into the water. Panicked, he tried to rise only to be swiftly shoved down again. Takumi held him by his hair as he tried to drown him.

Zola heard Takumi shout from above him, though he could only hear "Blrb blrbblrblrlrb, blrblrb!", but guessed it was along the lines of "You're not even fit to breathe the same air as I, scum!

He tried to say "I ONLY WANTED TO TAKE A BATH!", but he doubted that Takumi would have relented, even if he did understand his drowned speech. His eyesight failing him, Zola knew there was only one way to escape certain death.

He kicked upwards.

He felt Takumi's weight leave his back, and as he rose from the depths, he heard a guttural scream of pain from behind him. He glanced back and saw Takumi's eyes glaring balefully at him, almost alight in rage.

And, after a brief second, roared in fury and charged at Zola.

From his current position, Zola dragged himself out of the pool, and made a run for the exit (regardless of nudity). It seemed like an eternity - as if he was still thrashing around in the water, before he slammed the door aside and made it out. He had one foot out of the door before that _fucking Hoshidan shit bastard_ caught up to him.

Someone stuck a dagger in him. That had to be it. There was no other explanation for the searing pain that collided into his head at the moment. Zola thought he might have seen stars, because one moment he was standing upright, and the next he was on the ground and out for the count.

And then with another sudden explosion, Zola felt another searing pain embed in his skull. A bubble of nausea welled up within him, and he felt like he wanted to vomit. _Dear Dragons, why…?_

He struggled to twist his head around and saw his executioner raise a wash basin. It slammed down his head a moment later with a loud _thunk._ Zola almost blacked out as he saw black spots slowly encroach on his vision.

Takumi spat out something at Zola, but he couldn't make out the words. His head was dizzy enough as it was. His assailant tossed the basin aside, dragging Zola by the legs behind the door again and closing it. He picked him up and set Zola front-side down on the ground and unwound his towel, looping it around the mage's neck.

He pulled.

"Hrk," Zola choked. The black spots around his vision seemed to grow in number, and… and more importantly…

...He couldn't breathe. Zola weakly reached for the towel as Takumi pulled on it. His hand was slapped aside as Takumi wisely chose to straddle his back, pulling on the towel with all of his might. While as naked as the day they were born - both of them glistened in the hotspring's steamy liquid.

Zola's face began to turn blue. Whether it was from the lack of oxygen or the ridiculousness of the situation was up to anyone's interpretation.

 _Dusk… Not… Like this…_

Suddenly, the door to the shed burst open. A man stepped into the doorway, his hand ready to draw his blade.

"Lord Takumi! I heard- oh _wow._ Um… Dawn, I had no idea. Uh…"

Both Takumi and Zola looked at the man, one with hopeful eyes, the other with confusion. Then Takumi realized the current position they were in: Two men, naked and glistening; one straddling the other and both letting out sounds of exertion.

It painted quite the image.

"No you fool, this isn't what it looks like!" Takumi yelled indignantly, his cheeks flustering even more than they were. In his shock, Takumi's grip on Zola slackened a little, allowing him to breathe once again. He gasped for air, coughing a couple of times before his breathing stabilized.

"This… is EXACTLY what is looks like!" Zola gasped out. "Dusk, HELP me! He's a monster! I told him to stop, and he won't listen!"

In order to get out from their… _compromising_ position, Zola began to wiggle out from underneath Takumi, scraping against the dirt along the way. He stopped when he saw the guard's flushed expression growing an even deeper shade of red when he made the wiggling motions.

Zola finally caught on.

 _I hope you choke to death on a crumpet. All of you._

"W-Wait! No, it isn-"

"Yes, it is! _Help me!_ " Zola shrieked in faux fright. Takumi stared with wide eyes at the guard for a moment longer before he processed what Zola had just said.

Takumi dropped the towel and choked the mage with his hands instead. "Belay that order! He's no comrade of ours!"

Looking back and forth between the two men in their scandalous position, the guard swallowed once, and then twice. He took a step back, and another, and another…

...And then he chose to book it, refusing to join in at all.

Zola gaped. "No, you fool! Come back!"

"You disgusting piece of perverted GARBAGE!" Takumi screamed as his hold on Zola tightened. Fortunately for Zola, Takumi forgoing the towel was less effective at blocking his airway. Zola clawed at Takumi's hands from behind him.

"What's going on- Lord Takumi!?" Another man stepped into the shed, a growing look of shock on his face.

Everyone halted for a second time, as the other man burst through. Zola couldn't see too well from where he was straddled, but the man had red hair. And… samurai armor?

"Subaki! Help me kill this filthy Nohrian!" roared Takumi.

Something covered Zola's vision as his enemy put something onto him - presumably the wash basin. It smelled faintly of water and dirt. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

And then a great weight left his back. He was dragged upwards by his hands as Takumi forced them behind him.

Zola strained to hear as Takumi roared at the knight… samurai. Whatever. "Your naginata, Subaki! Kill this bastard!"

"Lord Takumi, this isn't necessary." He heard the samurai, Subaki, reason coolly. "Lord Ryoma gave orders specifically stating that should anyone attempt to harm that Nohrian, there will be grave consequences. It just wouldn't do to be any less than perfect when it comes to his orders."

"Subaki, now _really_ isn't the time! This Nohrian tried to assassinate me while I was bathing!"

"I ONLY WANTED TO WASH MYSELF, IS THAT SO BAD!?" Zola's voice echoed from within the basin. "Just because I'm a Nohrian doesn't mean I want to kill you!"

Of course, he actually did mean to kill him, but not at that point in time. They didn't need to know that though.

He thought he heard the soldier sigh, then he felt a someone pull him forward in a firm but gentle manner.

"That will be enough Lord Takumi. I will take this man to the healer, and then escort him to his chambers. I won't speak of this incident, but please do not attempt this again." He heard not-Takumi speak.

His arms free, he lifted the basin off his head and tossed it aside. He came face to face with his savior, and was stunned by his handsomeness.

 _Good lord, some of these Hoshidan dogs look_ good _._

"Your name is Zola, correct?" The warrior asked him. "My name is Subaki, retainer to Lady Sakura. You're safe now: I won't let anything harm you so long as you are under the protection of Lord Ryoma."

Zola wrapped his towel around him again. "Tell that to the ninjas… and _Lord_ Takumi. And all the Nohrians," he grumbled. "Not to mention the Faceless and the rest of the soldiers. Have I missed anyone?"

Subaki smiled gracefully and inclined his head a little. "No, I believe that's it. My, you have a lot of admirers, don't you?"

"Admire someone else," Zola grumbled. Inadvertently, he'd allowed some of his personality to leak through to Subaki.

At least he seemed to take no offense, steering him into a direction with an arm. Subaki laughed lightly, as if Zola had just cracked the best joke in the world.

 _Oh, good. A sycophant._

"My, you're quite funny! I haven't heard humor such as yours in a while." Subaki admitted. Zola smiled a bit and took the first step to leaving his molester.

 _Hehe. Suck it, you quee- woah, everything is spinning._

Zola stumbled, still disoriented from the whole ordeal. Subaki immediately caught him.

"It seems Lord Takumi did a number on you."

"I would have done more than a number if I was allowed to finish." Takumi snarked.

Zola, holding his head in pain, threw a look at the archer. "If you were allowed to finish, I would have killed myself."

"W-Why you-" Takumi stopped and took a moment to compose himself. "You know what? I'm done. Good night Subaki. Pray that he hasn't developed a fondness for your touch." With that, Takumi grabbed his clothing, covering himself with his towel once more, then left in a huff.

Zola stared at his retreating form. "That guy has some serious issues."

Subaki chuckled. "Lord Takumi is a good man. He's just dealing with the loss of his mother at the moment. I'm sure once he's gotten over her death, he'll be back to his old self."

"Ah. Mmhm. Sure," Zola agreed absentmindedly.

Of course, he'd known about the Lady Bitch's death ever since Master Iago had told him offhandedly about it. Ah… the good old days. Zola suddenly felt old and decrepit as he realized how it all came to this.

He missed Nohr.

Blinking away some moisture in his eyes, Zola allowed the Subaru guy (or whatever his name was) to escort him to the infirmary. Sitting on the mats, he nodded and smiled as usual, keeping his addled thoughts to himself.

The priestess entered the infirmary some minutes later, fetched by Subaki in the middle of the night. Despite her position as a medical connoisseur, she was grumpy and bleary eyed, grumbling heavily as she examined Zola's head injury.

"...Right. You have a concussion," the priestess diagnosed flatly, "Don't let it happen again."

Using a nearby rod, she mended his wounds with a carefree deadpan.

She gestured for Zola to stand up. "Rest for a day or two. Don't get into any fights. It's past midnight - I'm going to bed. I swear, Nohrians…"

She grumbled all the way back out of the room, shooting him the occasional dirty look as she left.

 _Yeah? Good riddance to you too._

Zola continued to grumble all the way back to his room, where he could _finally_ sleep after the hellish day that seemed to have it out for him. He left the infirmary, stepping on the smooth wooden boards before turning right. And then a left. And then after a couple minutes of walking through aimless wooden corridors and human shapes shrouded by paper screens…

 _Wait. This isn't the way to my room._

Grumbling even _more,_ he backtracked all the way to the infirmary and then went the other direction. He stumbled down a couple more corridors, before backtracking once again to the infirmary and going out this time.

 _Why is this castle's layout so complicated…?_

…

It was past midnight, when he finally returned to his room. After countless hours of stumbling down random corridors and opening rooms with occupants already within them, he finally… _finally_ made it back.

Zola breathed a sigh of relief as he laid down on his mat like a sack of pegasi. Or he would've, if he didn't notice something sticking out of his pillow.

A shuriken.

Groaning, he placed his head in his hands before tossing the shuriken aside and finally resting for the night.

 _I hate Hoshido._


	4. Chapter 3

**Co-Author: Orichacos**

* * *

Zola woke up to the rays of dawn, squinting his eyes blearily at the bright sunshine. Groaning loudly, he closed his eyes again and tried to get more sleep. His body felt like it was forcibly stretched apart by dark magic, and he had a bit of trouble feeding air to his lungs. And more importantly, his head felt like the one time he had a hangover after his first successfully planned raid against the Hoshidans.

So in other words, he felt like shit.

 _Ugh…_ he moaned, turning over so that the sun didn't hit his eyes anymore. Why did Hoshidan architecture have to be so different from its Nohrian counterpart?

Ultimately, the sun won out and he forced himself to get up grumpily. Stretching with an audible yawn, he readjusted his hat into its usual manner before sitting up fully. He wanted to stare ruefully at the sun for its victory, but thought better of it.

 _Vengeance isn't worth going blind_.

Zola thought back to last night... of how he was almost choked to death by a naked Hoshidan man. He rubbed his throat in a grimace as he remembered Takumi's smug face, and then pictured setting him alight with a fire tome.

"What I wouldn't do to have a fire tome right now…" he sighed.

He observed his surroundings, and noticed his clothes folded neatly by the door, alongside a basin of water and a towel. Atop his clothes was a note. Crawling over, he took the note into his hands and read its contents.

 _Zola,_

 _I have taken the liberty of having your clothes washed and delivered to your room, alongside a water basin to wash yourself with. No thanks are needed, as being perfect is its own reward._

 _Subaki._

… _Who the hell is Subaki?_

Brushing his teeth with his own brush and toothpaste, Zola dampened the towel and washed his face. He felt somewhat refreshed, then moved on to his clothes with a gusto.

Standing up, he began to slip on his clothes gingerly, wincing as his sore muscles complained loudly. First, was his courtesan's garb - a smooth purple fabric that covered his front. Then his cape - a decorative piece that adorned his shoulders like a mantle. After that, he pulled on his tights and boots.

He sat down and let his mind wander, as it was wont to be… Master Iago had often scolded him for daydreaming sometimes. Or at least, whenever he could be planning out someone's demise rather than idling around foolish thoughts.

 _No, focus,_ his mind scolded him.

He sighed and began to think about what he had outlined yesterday. Now that he'd gotten the Hoshidan's trust (or at least some of them), it was time to be _proactive_ about it, rather than reacting to everything around him. At the very least, he owed that to Prince Xander, for the failures that he'd incurred over the last day or so.

An assassination? Zola immediately thought of the shuriken that he'd found buried in his pillow before the sun had even risen. He shivered a little, and looked around nervously, just in case he was under surveillance. _No, you have to do this._

Ryoma? Out of the question. Even considering his, ah, "security detail", he was way out of Zola's league. Even if he could reach him, he wouldn't be able to plant a knife in his back. Not with his reflexes. And _definitely_ not with his goddamn retainers. He didn't want to know how that "Saisoh" ass would kill him.

No, it had to be the others.

Hinoka? Sakura? Takumi, definitely. He'd have to put careful thought into this. Lies upon lies, plans upon plans. _Layer,_ Master Iago had told him. The more lies you layered on top of one another, the less people would be suspicious of the lies underneath. And an assassination definitely needed more thought into it than just a simple hit-and-run.

A knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Who is it?" he called.

"A servant of Lord Ryoma. He asks if you would join him for breakfast."

Zola opened the door to see a normal servant, dressed in much poorer clothes than the girl from last night. He was rather unremarkable, but Zola smiled. It was always the unassuming ones that were the most deadly. Filing away his visage for later use, Zola stepped out into the corridor and slid the door behind him closed.

"Why yes, that would be lovely! I'm quite famished as it stands."

The servant bowed respectfully, then turned on his heel. "Then please, follow me. I shall guide you to Lord Ryoma."

As Zola followed the servant, he noticed a few bystanders whisper as he passed.

"Isn't that the Nohrian Lord Ryoma has taken in?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

"Did you hear that Prince Takumi has taken him as his lover?"

"What!? Prince Takumi!? No, It can't be..."

Zola could feel the bystanders' gazes lingering on his form as he followed the servant down the hall. Ignoring their words as best as he could, he chose to smile and wave a hand instead, trying to look as confident as possible. His smile began to sour when he heard them go back to whispering amongst themselves.

The first Hoshidan leaned in to the other. "Did you see him leer at us like that!?"

"I know, right!?" the other spat, "Wasn't one lover enough!? Now he needs two!? How depraved _are_ the Nohrians!?"

"I've heard someone say that the king has as many as eight wives…"

"Eight!? Are you kidding me…?"

Slowly sliding his gaze away from the two gossipers, Zola's smile twitched. He smacked a hand against his face, moving away from the two as fast as possible (or as fast as he could while allowing the servant to guide him). _I see the Hoshidan's gossip community hasn't changed a bit._

Soon enough, Zola and his guide arrived in Ryoma's quarters. Zola vaguely noted a few decorations here and there, the usual stuff that most important rooms had. In the center of the room was a table with Ryoma's family sat around it. Takumi and Hinoka flanked him, Lady Corrin sat beside Hinoka, and…

 _Wait, that servant girl was a member of the Royal family!?_

Ryoma waved him over. "Zola! Good morning! Come, take a seat." He gestured to the pillow opposite of him.

Zola strode forward, taking note of the furious glare that Takumi sent his way. The tomboyish red-head grinned as she glanced at her brother.

"Hehe, I guess the rumors were true about our dear brother's hobbies." Hinoka chuckled.

Takumi directed his glare towards her. "For the last time, I'm not into men! I had no other tools besides a towel to defend myself with."

"Takumi," Ryoma began comfortingly. "We've talked about this. We'll love you no matter what you fancy. But I must stress that you need to know when no means no."

Zola smirked at the prince. "Yes, please do. I'm afraid I'm not used to such rough treatment. Hopefully you can control your urges and learn to take rejection a bit better?"

"Yeah Takumi." Hinoka interjected, holding back a laugh. "Learn when you've been friend-zoned."

"I did no- I have _not_ been rejected! Or friend zoned! Or any of the above!" Takumi burst out in anger. "And besides, it'll be a cold day in hell before I mount this idio-"

"U-Um… Takumi," the ser- Princess Sakura interrupted quietly, a gleam shining in her eyes. "M-Maybe, um… you should admit it?"

"I have nothing to admit! No comment, nothing at all!"

If anyone had bothered to look at Zola at that moment, they would have seen a shit eating grin adorning his sallow face. _Eat it, dastard!_

Hinoka snorted. "Sorry, little brother, but I don't buy it. You usually carry your bow around with you all the time. I don't think you'd have left without it if you were anticipating an attack. Orrrr…" she leaned into Takumi's face, almost tickling the underside of his chin with a finger, "...You didn't _want_ to give off the wrong message."

"I," Takumi spluttered, "For the last time. You - I, he…"

 _Eat shit and die!_

Zola stepped forward, deciding to hammer the last nail in the coffin. "As honored as I am, Prince Takumi, I'm afraid I must decline."

He made sure to blush before continuing, "I… simply don't swing that way. Perhaps a simple royal dinner would suffice, ah… next time? I wouldn't mind a ring or a bouquet either. Perhaps a love letter?"

The glare that Takumi directed at him could have turned Zola into ashes.

The Nohrian smiled innocently, "Well, either way, I expect a shopping trip next time. And with less towels and washing basins."

" _Don't kink shame me!"_

"Wait, so you _do_ swing that way!" Hinoka pointed at him.

"Oh for…"

"My face has wooed the ladies in Nohr's courts. It's only natural that it would extend to the more gentille men as well." Zola smirked.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes. "Hm? I thought you only just visited Nohr? How could you have built such a rapport with their nobility?"

Zola smiled as sweat beaded on his brow. "A-Ah, well… perhaps that was a bit of an embellishment on my part. I didn't _actually_ go to their courts, more like I sold them trinkets as they passed by us. A few did take a liking to me, however: That much is true."

"Yeah, right." Takumi agreed sarcastically. "I'm sure they fell for your lanky, meek physique."

"Now, now Takumi, don't be a hypocrite. You did just say not to kink shame." Ryoma chided. Takumi's frustration was clear as day, but it seemed that he could form no words to show just how appalled he was.

"Ya know, you wouldn't look too bad if you just packed a little more muscle on ya." Hinoka noted, mildly intrigued. "What do you think Kamui?"

"I-I'm not going to be brought into this!" She said adamantly, her face cherry red.

"Tch, fine. What do _you_ think Sakura?"

If it were possible, Sakura grew even _more_ flustered than her sister. "W-What!? W-W-Why would I-I, I mean, h-how c-can you-WHAT!?"

"Aha! Looks like Takumi isn't the only one with the hots for Zola!"

Zola nodded absentmindedly as he looked around a bit more. _Where are their retainers? I half expect that ninja to pop out from their shadows._

"So," Zola began. "Why did you request my presence, Lord Ryoma?"

Ryoma blinked at him blankly, lost in thought. And then with a sudden movement, he rose from his throne and then reasserted his expression, a stern emotion blanketing his face. The other royal siblings disciplined themselves the same way, he noticed. Of course, with the exception of Takumi, who was glaring at him in suspicion, and Sakura, who was still stammering, her face a cherry red.

With his armor still donned, Ryoma observed him keenly, standing in silence for a while. Zola felt like he was about to be eaten by an abnormally large lobster.

"I called you here to inform you of an invitation of sorts," Ryoma said, "In the light of our recent victory over the Nohrians, we are holding a banquet, henceforth a day from now. Given your vital part in our victory, I want you to be there as our guest of honor."

Zola stepped back. "G-Guest of honor!? I… uh, I mean I'd be honored to be there. But wouldn't there be some sort of political strife if I was the…"

His brain smacked him over the head. _No, you idiot! A feast is the perfect opportunity to kill someone! And if you kill a royal in front of that many people…_

 _...Maybe Nohr will place their trust in you again._

"I'd be happy to be there, Lord Ryoma!" Zola simpered, kneeling down in front of him. He considered for a moment whether or not he should run over and kiss Ryoma's feet, but refrained.

That would be weird.

"It is no problem. That brings me to my next point." Ryoma stood and gestured to his siblings. "You'll be spending time with the rest of my siblings."

All but Takumi gave him a small wave.

"I'm considering bringing you into the fold, perhaps enlist you as one of my own. However, I want the approval of at least three of my siblings before I do so."

"Three? Why only three?" Takumi asked.

"Because you will undoubtedly say 'no'." Ryoma quipped.

Zola nodded in understanding. "All right, then what am I to do?"

"You'll be spending a few hours with each of my siblings until the day of the feast, at which I shall tell you if you've made the cut."

Hinoka rose from her seat in a somewhat intimidating manner. "You'll be spending time with us from oldest to youngest. That means you and I get to have some fun while you're still fresh!"

Zola gulped audibly.

"I'll be in the courtyard at noon. I'm expecting to see you there!"

He whirled around until he faced Ryoma, "Can you suggest someone _different?_ "

No matter what anyone said, he refused to believe his voice cracked when he demanded that Ryoma chose someone different.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm a little…"

"Chicken?" Hinoka laughed, "C'mon Zola, pal. I ain't as scary as those rumors make me out to be."

"And from what I have gathered, you charged into the midst of a warzone by yourself," Takumi cut in, a smirk playing at his lips, "A little light exercise like this won't kill you, will it?"

 _Like the workout you had last night?_

Under everyone's stares and looks of anticipation, Zola quailed under the pressure. It looked like he had no choice but to…

"Alright, alright, I get it," he laughed, adjusting the cap on his head.

...Accept.

"Wonderful! In that case, you will spend this afternoon with Hinoka, sunset with Takumi, and tomorrow with Kamui," he paused, "From what I have heard from my little sister, it seems that you already have her approval. And you have mine, as well."

Hinoka leaned in, like a predator about to pounce on its prey. Zola shied away, leaning back from the gleam in her eyes.

"Hey… how do you feel about a little ride in the skies?"

* * *

"So, are you ready?" Hinoka laughed, patting the hind side of the pegasi.

"Y-Yeah…"

Zola had spent the morning getting acquainted with the castle, now that there was no risk of any random ninjas or princes attempting murder on his person. He'd wandered from room to room, casually talking with any servants or soldiers that he happened to come across… even that Subaru guy, who still weirded him out on occasion.

Eventually, he found the pegasus stables, where he was to meet Hinoka. While he waited for her to arrive, he even got to feed one of them.

"Hey, come on!" Hinoka said impatiently, "Snap out of it. We ain't got all day, ya know."

"R-Right, sorry!" He called back. He turned back to his waiting mount, a black pegasus who stood patiently before him. It was a foreign breed, a species that commonly bore mages as riders, apparently. Hinoka figured that this would probably be the most suited to him, but it didn't make the beast any less terrifying. "O-Okay, buddy. Nice and easy now…"

He slowly mounted the majestic beast, holding a death grip on the reins. Hinoka strode in front of him on her own pegasi. Zola smirked: It was the same pegasus he got to feed.

"You ready, then?" Hinoka asked. Zola nodded meekly, still unnerved at the prospect of being so high up. "Great! Don't worry: if you fall off, I'll be right there to catch you. Better hang on though, just in case. That one likes to buck her riders off."

"Wait, wh-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Zola screamed as his steed sudden took to the skies at mach five. He instinctively lurched forward to wrap his arms around the pegasus's neck, and closed his eyes. Below him, he could faintly hear Hinoka laughing at him.

 _Just you wait. When you get up here,_ you'll _be the one screaming._

He waited a few moments until he felt stabilized, then opened his eyes. His fear left him for a moment as he sat up straight and looked at the scene before him. His pegasus hovered high in the air, giving him a breathtaking view of Castle Shirasagi. He stared in awe, his mouth slightly agape.

 _Dusk, this is beautiful! Is this what wyvern riders experience?_

"Nice view, ain't it!?" Hinoka yelled, coming up beside him. Zola could only dumbly nod in response. "That's only part of what makes flying so great! Let me show you a few tricks!"

With that, Hinoka darted below him, and then performed a few complicated maneuvers involving barrel-rolls and other tricks that would have upset his stomach.

 _Though it's not like I alone would share the sentiment._ He thought, watching her pegasus intently.

Suddenly, Hinoka's pegasus slowed down, dipping its head against the wind brushing past. Its wings folded in on itself, with one wing stretched outwards and the other wing hunched down. It neighed weakly, stopping mid-flight at first, and then bucking wildly against the clouds and the blue sky.

Zola watched on in glee.

"Hey… Hey! What's wrong, girl!?" stammered its rider, holding onto the reins for her life. "C'mon, this isn't like you!"

"I-Is something wrong!?" Zola cried out, making sure to inject a proper amount of concern in his voice.

He edged closer to her position - not intending to catch her of course, but a little bit of caution and concern would serve him well (not that he expected for his plan to be foiled). Hinoka's wild gaze caught his eyes, and she frantically shook her head back and forth. He could _smell_ the fear emerging from her form.

Gritting her teeth, she held onto the reins. "No! Don't come closer! If you do, it'll be even more dangerous - for the both of us!"

Content with his current position anyway, Zola nodded until he could feel the tip of his cap bounce off the back of his head. It wasn't as if he intended to catch her anyways. Nobody could blame him for being too inexperienced at riding a pegasus, could they?

No one could. And no one would know of the deceit he'd planted at that very moment.

He rolled his eyes, "Hold on! I'll… find someone to help you!"

Without hearing her reply, he descended from the clouds and onto the dragon's lush earth below. Not expecting a response he began to send forth cries of help into the air… it wasn't as if anyone would be in the woods at this time of day, after all.

"Help! Help? Anyone, please! He-"

And then someone heard him.

"Huh!? What's going on. Wait… _you!"_

Oh, joy of joys. Zola rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. Not _this_ asshole again… and _him_ of all people!? For the love of the Dusk Dragon, why would _he_ be here!? A soldier from the boonies…? Sure. But a member of the fucking royal family was not in his grand schemes.

Well, not _this, specific_ part anyhow.

"Yes, me! Your sister is having some trouble with her pegasus, and I don't know what to do! We need to get her help!" He said in a concerned voice.

Takumi crossed his arms and stared. "Hinoka? Having trouble with her pegasus? Yeah, okay. How do I know this isn't a scheme to lure me into a trap of some sort?"

As soon as he finished his sentence, an ear-splitting shriek came from above them. Both men looked up to see Hinoka, pegasus and all, barreling straight for them!

"Oh Dawn." "Oh Dusk"

Luckily for Zola, he was just out of range of the red rocket falling towards them. Instead, Takumi took the full brunt of the impact. The body of the pegasus hit him in his midsection, launching him into the ground with an "oof!". He left a skid mark for a good few feet before coming to a stop.

A loud groan of pain could be heard from the two siblings, but it mostly came from Takumi.

"Owww…" Hinoka said as she righted herself. "Thanks for breaking my fall little brother."

"Ugh.." Takumi moaned. Zola cursed internally.

 _Damn it, I was so close to getting a two-for-one deal! Well, at least that asshat got his comeuppance._

"Are you all right!?" Zola asked, faking concern.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Takumi's fine too, he's just being dramatic."

"Not… dramatic." He mumbled in defense. To his credit, Takumi was covered in scratches, and his clothes teared at some intervals.

"Well, you make a great cushion anyhow." Hinoka patted him on the shoulder and laughed.

Takumi groaned in pain.

Zola hid a grin, and then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He eyed Takumi for a moment, deciding what to do, and then leaned on the back of his pegasus. Takumi groaned, and… if he shot a baleful glare at Zola, the mage didn't see it.

 _There, you bastard. We're even now._

He looked to the side in faux-embarrassment. "W-Well… I'm sorry that didn't go as well as planned, Lady Hinoka. Perhaps next time…?"

She waved a hand dismissively, "Nah. It's fine. You did what you could," Hinoka turned to study him more deeply, "But… more importantly, I see that my brother was right."

"Y-Yes?"

Which brother!? Takumi or Ryoma? Did she know that he poisoned her steed? Was he going to be murdered in cold blood, with his head mounted on a wall like some sort of trophy? Or was she referring to Ryoma, and his blatant approval of Zola and his "deeds" on the battlefield?

Zola didn't dare breathe, waiting for an answer.

"Man, Ryoma knows how to pick 'em!" Aaaaand breathe out. "Honestly, I wasn't sure if he was exaggerating. You know how he is."

"Y-Yes…" Zola stammered in response.

Hinoka winked at him. "Anyways… ya got _my_ approval. And my pegasus as well. Thanks for finding a suitable landing pad!

"U-Uh… anytime?" he smiled.

Zola saw her pegasus glare at him from the corner of his eye. He ignored it and chose to be the more mature one instead.

"Can… _anyone…_ get this thing off me!?"

* * *

"...And that's what happened Lady Co… Kamui."

"O-Oh, is that right?"

Evening. It was about four hours after Zola left with Hinoka, arriving back on the castle grounds. After he'd returned his pegasus to the stables, he'd gone back to his room after that _spectacular_ disaster. But no matter - there were always plenty of opportunities later on. And even then, it was a hilarious sight to see Takumi get clobbered by an incoming pegasus.

He idly wondered if Hoshido had the same laws concerning aerial mounts as Nohr did. Nohr didn't allow their flyers to mount-up after drinking, after all.

Anyhow, because of Takumi's injuries, they decided to skip his event and move on to Lady Corrin. And now, here they were, going over the story that he'd purposefully caused a few hours ago. His version of course, which embellished him into some sort of legendary hero from the ages of yore. Definitely not as some sort of fantastic schemer that he could pride himself on. Now that he knew that Lady Corrin was a traitor to Nohr, he _definitely_ wasn't going to trade secrets with her. But he _definitely_ wasn't going to attempt to kill her either.

That way led to suicide. On both the Nohrian and Hoshidan fronts.

Lady Corrin brought a teacup to her lips, sipped from it, and then placed it back on the saucer. "...I see. So everyone is fine, right? No serious injuries?"

"No, no major injuries. Everyone is all right." Zola laughed placatingly, raising his hands in a soothing manner. "All Lady Hinoka sustained were a few scrapes and bruises. Prince Takumi was only slightly more injured, but nothing the healers can't fix. Magic is quite helpful, after all."

Of course, the prince _did_ have a few stress fractures, but who cared? Definitely not Zola.

"Right…" She paused for a moment, contemplating something before speaking again. "Zola."

"Yes Lady Kamui?"

"The magic that you casted. Where did you learn it? I've not heard of anything like it."

"Ah, that?" Zola began, "I was experimenting with some of the older Anima magic. What you saw was Bolganone, or a variation of it."

She blinked in surprise. "Bolganone? I thought that spell was lost?"

Zola sat a bit straighter, preening at the praise. "Well, I found it again."

 _Master Iago won't mind. It_ was _a failed copy, after all._ "It took a bit of effort recreating it, and it still has some kinks to work out."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I don't think it was supposed to be that volatile. And the tome which contained the spell disintegrated after a single use."

"The incantation must have been long and elegant. I can't imagine that nobody noticed you casting it, especially so close to the battlefield."

"Funny you should mention that, actually. A bird came out of nowhere and accosted me."

"Really?" she giggled, clearly amused. "What kind of bird?"

Zola thought about embellishing on his previous foe's appearance, to make his victory over that creature much grander; but decided against it. After all, Lady Corrin was his ruler, for a short time at least. He could grant her the truth just this one time.

"It was an ordinary bird. It was colored a burnt orange, and was about the size of my fist."

"Is that so?" Lady Corrin murmured, as if distracted. Zola slowly rotated in her direction, looking at the sudden epiphany that flashed on her face.

"Is… something the matter?" asked Zola.

She brushed some hair aside, "Ah, it's nothing really… but the bird you described sounds a lot like Sakura's bird, Yune."

Zola smiled crookedly. "Sa- I mean, _Lady_ Sakura? As in the one in the royal palace right now. Short, pink hair, white dress? _That_ Sakura, right? There's no other Sakura you're talking about?"

"No, that's the one." Lady Corrin laughed, waving a hand dismissively. She raised her teacup to her lips and sipped from it. "I don't think she'd bring her pet to the battlefield, though…"

But Zola had long since stopped listening to her. _So…_ she _was behind everything. Sakura…_

On the outside, Zola laughed as well and changed the subject, telling Corrin of Takumi's blunders in the hot spring last night. He absentmindedly swirled a finger on the liquid left from the bottom of the teacup and pushed the saucer aside.

 _...Your days are numbered!_


End file.
